Breaking Free
by Jumeljoo
Summary: Tsumi is desperate to see the free world, a samurai under Ayamaro, life has never been favorable. However, when a samurai hunt is issued, she is framed and must join with a group of samurai against her master. Revenge-her goal-will she make it? OCxKambei
1. Chapter 1

Tsumi smiled as the took a bite into the rice cake she'd been holding onto. She'd been in the city for hours, and it was just now that she'd gotten to eat. A green shawl was thrown over her shoulders, the left half was longer and fell to her waist, while a fishnet tank top covered her stomach. She ran a finger through the holes, gently poking her skin. Her tummy growled in response, and she merely chuckled, taking another bite. A sword with a teal hilt was hidden under the left side of her shawl. On the very bottom of the hilt bore a small white crane. She frowned at the symbol, but continued to eat.

"Another sighting, there." Tightening her grip on the rice cake, Tsumi ran her tongue over her teeth. Each and everytime she would just even attempt to relax, someone would get a sight of something. Wrapping the food back into a golden cloth, she sighed, and rose to a standing. Her chocolate orbs ran over the crowd, until it set to a man carrying a rather heavy load of rice in a very very hurried direction. Up ahead, a man with teal locks stopped and turned.

"Actually I'll see how this goes..." Dropping a few coins in her informer's hand, he continued on, not questioning her actions. Three otehrs, ran to the rice, scooping and cleaning out grains, placing htem back in their bags, before thanking the 'samurai' who had saved them. However, an easy target attracts easy attention. Passersby dropped to their knees as well, scooping up as much grain for themselves.

"Leave these people alone!" The teal haired man shouted again, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. Her pupils narrowed, '_Someone's quick to the sword..', _and she stepped down from her building top. As her sandals hit the cement, she made eye contact with the boy, before continuing to walk on. Her blue skirt trailing behind her. She pulled out her rice cake once more, taking a nonchalant bite. _'People these days, hmph..samurai. The word might as well be buried along with the bones that attempted to hold that title.' _She was bitter.

Ever since childhood, Tsumi had heard stories of the Samurai-how great they were, how glorious it was to hold the title, how they stood for the weak, and destroyed the strong-what a great lie that seemed now. None she'd met had lived up to her expectations. Swords? They were props, something that warned others that they were 'strong', just to have the weak cower before him. That was in no way glorious, but petty. It was now, she wondered. _'Soon, the word Samurai will be equivelant to pilfering. It seems that is all they do anymore.' _

"Tsumi! Get inside. There is a meeting you must attend. Along with the young master." She stopped along with the cart next to her. Grinding her teeth, she huffed, and entered, sitting as far away from the young master as possible. Tessai, a man who wasn't all that nice looking himself, nudged her in the side. She glared at him, before lowering her head, staring down at the coach floor beneath them. She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Good day,..young master Ukyo. How are you doing?" She heard a chuckled, and let him answer before she lefted her head. _'Reduced to dirt. All because of you sister...all for you...' _Her nostrils flared at the thought, and she angrily crossed her legs, pressing her cheek toward the window.

"Tessai, look~ There's a rarity..."

"That is a farm girl. The only rarity is that you are seeing such peasantry in the city."

"She is a jewel lost in the dirt, she will sparkle brightly when polished."

"Young master you can't. Your father's meeting is today."

"But look at her-"

"Then I'll go get it later, you mast attend..." Tessai trailed off. Slightly curious, Tsumi spared a glace through the coach blinds, where she caught a girl. She wore the robes and head gear of a priestess, while her mane was a dark caramel brown. She would admit...she _was _pretty, but something like her did not belong in Ukyo's hands. She would be spoiled rotten, then cast aside, until she served of no use...then killed. Tsumi had seen teh process before, and would continue to see it again. _'An endless cycle...' _

Tsumi entered the meeeting room, and automatically strode to the left behind rice paper walls. Like she had been instructed for years, she unstrapped the sword at her waist and carried it in her left-a sign of loyalty. As she came to a corner, she places the straight down, the hilt facing Ayamaro, Ukyo's father. It was a symbol that went with a motto they held. 'He who is master wields all as tools.' Sighing, she gracefully dropped ot her knees, placing her firsted hands in her lap. Kyuzo another samurai in the building had already arrived and done the same. Settling, she listened.

"The emporer is greatly pleased with the rate of growth within the cities. Especially here magestrate. Other cities who lag behind, are told to follow your example. The emporer believes that if the merchants continue to use their resources wisely, we can hasten the war's recover, and in the process build great wealthy towers for all involved."

"Thank you envoy, you have done well. Not only ahve you brought hte usual message, but you have also showered me with flattery. Please tell the emporer that this is greatly appreciated. Treasure these words, guild leaders, our empire is entering an era of gold, and the age of the samurai is now dead. Concentrate on your businesses, and plow the land for a harvest of fortunes. That is all."

Tsumi, frowled silently, her fists shaking in anger. She knew the samurai were dead, but she had not expected to hear it, especially when there are still others who carry swords and call themselves samurai. It was useless to fight back. though, and she knew it. As Ukyo stood, szhe did as well, restrapping her sword, and bowing as he passed. She turned, and bowed once more to Ayamaro and everyone else in teh room, before following after the young master. Entering their chambers, she sat against the wall, staring disgustedly at teh lovesick girls who have 'foudn their paradise'. _'They fawn over him like he is a living god of some sort. They drown in thier own sickness as they do...' _Ukyo ignored them, and sat placing some food in his own selfish lips.

"Have you fetched that girl yet?"

"Enough." Tsumi sat in the coach annoyed, and didn't even spare a glance at the girl who had been brought in. Though she was interested. When Ukyo spoke to her, she hadn't seemed the least interested in his offers, though she shook her head. She had better learn to indulge in his pleasures, or she would end up just like her. Trained to the very last nerve to learn how to fight with the sword or gun, or whatever she may find more suiting as a weapon.

"Let us go. i do not feel the need to stay in the city any longer now that you have got your...toy. Or do you see something else you want?" Ukyo huffed at her attitude, but comforted himself by stroking the girl's hair.

"No, nothing more. Let us leave." As they entered the gates of the magestrate, The girl awoke.

"You lied to me!" Her tone was angry, and Tsumi watched in awe Ukyo continued to woo her. Rolling her eyes, she watched in shock as the top half of the cart was literally split open. soon, she was grabbed by the same boy she'd seen earlier with the teal hair. "Lady Kirara!"

"Tsumi! This is your mess to clean up. Young master will be couting on you!" Ukyo and Tessei hauled their butts out of the scene leaving her behind. _'Assholes.' _Bhined her, more of their little bodyguards, began to show themselves, each going after the girl...Kirara. Tsumi sat in the coach for a moment, simply watching to see what happened. Her eys focused on the battle between the bodyguards and the boy. He was mildly skilled, but had obviously never been in an actual fighting situation. She scoffed as the boy broke contact with Kirara and thrown to the floor.

"Tsumi come get her! We'll hold them off!" Smirking, she stood going after the girl, and grabbing her by the hand. Kirara fought, but she'd been too skilled in this situation. Waiting a moment, she hauled the girl over her shoulder by the waist, and slid down the ladder.

"Stop kicking me!" Tsumi threw KIrara to the floor and glared at her. "You want to live don't you! Frightened, she nodded, crawling slowly away. "Good. Then listen to me and listen close. You nee dto get away from here, but me slacking off would only cause me to get in trouble, so now, I want you to kick me off this ledge, after that, don't you dare stay to watch me fall. i will be just fine, but you are in serious danger. Do as I say, and when I fall out of view..." The girl now sat confused and began to speak slowly.

"W-why are you doing this?" Tsumi ignored her.

"Push me now!" With all her might, she was hurled off the edge of the cliff. She felt herself falling, but kept her eyes on the edge of the cliff, to see if the girl would look back, like any idiot would. She didn't. _'Time for some mojo.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Tsumi let her eyelids fall shut as she felt herself swimming through the gravitational pull. Air wipped around her, and her hair constantly slapped her cheek and neck, leaving small pink marks. She enjoyed the feeling, but she knew as well as anyone else that if she didn't do something soon, she'd be dead. Her eyes snapped open and she turned onto the flat of her stomach, squinting against the air. Blades of oxygen blasted at her eyes, and involuntary tears flowed across her cheeks, but she ignored it. The closer to the ground she got, the closer to the wall she came. Her eyes scanned the heavy cement until she had only a few meters before hitting the ground. Below her, a ledge hung from the side of the wall, suspended in the air. The moment her sandals touched stone, she let her feet slide against the wall, before kicking off, and rolling onto the ground into a crouching position.

Worried, she lifted her shawl, and her pupils instantly floated to the hilt of her sword. It was nearly moon-coloured, but still clung in one piece. Her right abdomen had a few bleeding scratches, but nothing too dangerous. Silently, she stood, raising her head toward the top, but was unable to make out any of the little ant-like features that swarmed above. Running a hand through her hair she pushed strands in the correct place, before turning to walk back into the city. _'I am free...but not for long...' _Ayamaro and Ukyo would be after her, and it would not be pretty.

* * *

><p>"Walking is such a pain..." Tsumi moaned, and pulled a hood over her head as she strolled through town once more. If there was a time she missed riding in Ukyo's coached now would be it. She passed a few vendors offering her several exclusive goods, but she shook her head remembering she was out of money, and continued. However, as she found payment for a rice cake, she was stopped by a woman. She wore an orange kimono with bright blonde hair, her face was heavily coated in assortments of makeup, red eyeliner bright against her blue yes.<p>

"What is it Yukana?" Tsumi asked bitterly, disregarding the whore. She was a personal assistant of Ukyo, one of his favorite to be exact. Tsumi couldn't even count the amount of men that had been between her legs and beyond. Yukana knew of her reputation and loved it, treasured it.

"Hmph. I've been told to deliver a message. Go to the south end of town, Ukyo is still after that girl." Turning, Tsumi began walking toward the general southern direction, when Yukana whipped out a sun umbrella. "Oh, and they said don't be late. If you miss this battle or fail in any way, the young master will have your head." Tsumi froze, taking in the girl's words before jumping onto the roofs, heading South as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you've caught Ayamaro's attention." Kirara looked toward old man Masamune who had repaired Kikucho's arm in confusion. She frowned and stepped behind the wall and out of the range of the men attacking her.<p>

"Ayamaro?" He nodded.

"He's the magestrate, and basically the man that run's this city. He won't stop and isn't a very good enemy to have. Looks like you've got another battle to fight first." Her lips parted about to ask another question, but Kirara soon turned her attention to her bracelet. The water had began to stir once more, and was pulling toward the exit of their hideout. She stared at it, and ran outside, ignoring the danger around her. It was calling to something, possibly someone, and in her position, she could have used all the help she could get.

"Lady Kirara!" Katsuhiro shouted after her, making an attempt to grab her clothing but missed. As she stepped out, the bracelet soon turned upward. Kirara's eyes followed until she spotted it's target.

"It's her!" Everyone slowed their actions, including Ayamaro's men, to look the same direction. Kambei lowered his sword for a moment, his eyes caught on the girl that seemed to be hopping roofs.

"Ah, that's Tsumi." The old man spoke, walking out of the hideout as well. No one dared to ask who she was, they knew he was beginning to explain. "She is Ayamaro's third best and only female samurai. Rumour is: she's there against her will, but no one knows the real reason as to why she continues to work for the man." Kirara watched the girl with a slight frown. Her demeanor was laggy and lazed. _'Tsumi..' _

"She saved me."

* * *

><p>Tsumi raised an eyebrow as she felt glances on her. Looking down, she met two men, one dressed in crazy pinks. She glared at him, and crossed her arms. <em>'Aku and Asai.'<em>

"You came at the right time, didn't you? Scared to lose your position?" She growled, and glared down at the two henchmen.

"Quiet. I could care less about my position. When you feel you can amount to me, then the stones will be thrown, in all other cases, Shut. Up." Tsumi hissed toward the men quietly, and smirked when they began to grind their teeth angrily. She knew her words were correct. They'd never get to her status anytime soon. Standing, she stared at Kirara who was smiling very brightly toward her. Tsumi couldn't help but feel awkward. Ever since she'd been under the magestrate, she'd never had to react to any of the public. She barely talked to anyone but the whores and the samurai that stayed with Ukyo, but even the whores thought themselves better. She watched the girl mouth words that amounted to a 'thank you'. She merely shifted her weight, and broke eye contact as quickly as possible.

"Well anyway. You know the objective." Aku spoke. She looked over at his wardrobe and couldn't help but fail to understand his obsession with pink. Even so, Tsumi nodded and listened, her left palm resting on her sword hilt.

"If I fail to catch any of your needles before they hit my head, then you have can have my neck." A man, Gorobei they called him, wagered could feel her eyes widen in shock. He had to be crazy..._'Or skilled.' _Narrowing her eyes, she stepped forward excited to see who would win.

"I want all the heads of the samurai." Asai spat, and she already knew what would happen. Tsumi kept her eyes on the man below her. He wore a bundle of different white robes, and had scraggy hair that was neatly kept in place.

"Sensei?" The teal haired boy from before had spoken, facing the man Tsumi had been keeping her eyes on. Before the deal was agreed upon, five needles were already going at Gorobei. Everything seemed to go slower, but she watched as each needles was caught in in his hands, and the last in his mouth. Asai launched into the air aiming his detachable arm at him. Tsumi sneered, but caught movement out of the corner of her eyes. At the very last moment, she felt the ground vibrate below her, as a giant sword was slammed into the floor.

"Now, Tsumi!" She didn't need to be told. She had already seen him coming out fo the corner of her eyes. As the ground began to crumble, she drew her sword meeting in a fiery dance with their leader. He stared at her nonchalantly, and held her stare for a moment, before pushing back, and jumping over her to Aku. Unphased, she kept in time with him, heading for Aku as well. He landed on the tip of a few metal poles, and kicked himself up, as she landed on a broken rooftop, but kicked up nonetheless.

Everything seemed to slow as she made eye contact with the man. She wouldn't make it in time unless...pulling her arm back, she launched her sword toward Aku. The henchman hadn't even seen it coming, as the blade pierced through his throat, Tsumi kicked off the stone she stood on, and landed on Aku's shoulders, and pulled the sword , before jumping away. As she passed the man dressed in white, she whispered.

"Impressive." With that, she kicked herself off the edges of the building. As she accelerated through the air, she grabbed onto a metal pole, slamming it down across two buildings, like a bridge, and ran across, keeping her distance from the whole commotion. Standing, she turned in time to see the other get a sword through his skull.

However, she wasn't sure what to do, because now they all stared at her.

"Let's go back to my place?" Old man Masamune grinned, an amused twinkle in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole walk to the old man's home was most to say awkward. Tsumi had kept her distance far away from the group. However, Kirara had tried to talk to her a few times, she simply continued walking, wringing her shawls through her fingers nervously. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk...but she didn't exactly know...how? She knew that if she spoke to these people the way she spoke to others, they would have no issue killing her on the spot.

As they came to his home, she entered the way she did at Ayamaro's palace. Tsumi entered the room, and automatically strode to the left. Like she had been instructed for years, she unstrapped the sword at her waist and carried it in her left-a sign of loyalty. As she came to a corner, she placed the weapon straight down, the group. She silently and gracefully dropped to her knees, placing her fisted hands in her lap.

"You are part of Ayamaro's group. Why are you helping these samurai?" The old man asked as he polished Kambei's sword. Tsumi stared down at the floor below, and recited the words that had been burned into her very skull. 'I am less.' Slowly, she shook her head, thinking back to life with Ukyo. The way she'd had to bow to everyone, even children that walked by.

"I'm hadn't agreed to help them. Ayamaro will come back for me, for his own personal reasons. I only came today to help the girl." Feeling very out of place against the wall. It was true. She had no intention whatsoever of helping their cause. It was just, that was true enough, but she had a contract with Ayamaro, and breaking tha tcontract would mean he would pursue her until she, herself, died. "Let's just hope..." _'...that they don't send him.' _She finished her sentence mentally.

"Oh? What business do you have with the mikumari?" Tsumi lifted her head at the voice, coming face to face with the 'leader' of the group. Kambei, they called him. Slowly, she turned away from the flame, and leaned face forward into a corner, darkening her sight.

"None. However, I advise you all to be on your guard. Ayamaro isn't one to give up, as you've seen." Gently, she closed her eyes, hoping to get a small dozing. As she closed her eyes, she opened her mind at the same time. The view of the city appeared in her third eye and instantly she searched for a familiar face. Crowds of people popped up just as quickly, and finally she saw Ayamaro and Ukyo arguing. Unconciously, she bit her lip.

Before she could even say anything, Tsumi was on her feet, making her way out of the room. _'I know that aura anywhere. Anywhere.' _Stepping out of the hideout, she walked up the stairs, and found Kambei along with Katsuhiro and Kirara and a familiar face. Each stopped and found a slight smile on her face, but at the same time her expression was horrified.

"Tsumi." A deep rumble erupted from the newcomer. Frowning, she felt like shrinking, still, she took a step forward.

"Kyuzo." She continued walking until she was next to Kambei and Katsuhiro. She eyed the blonde standing about four yards away. He was dressed in blood robes-each a different shade of scarlet. "Katsuhiro, Kirara. Go back, this isn't your everyday samurai." Kambei raised an eyebrow, and stared down at her. The question was unsaid and she nodded. "I know him. And he's good, as you can already tell. Be careful." Silently thanking them, she closed the distance between Kyuzo and herself. As his eyes caught hers, she could already tell she was in a large amount of trouble. Nodding, she sat herself on the ground next to him, while Kambei stepped forward, before rotating to his left. Kyuzo went to his right. Each stayed equal distance from each other, and just as they finished a full circle, they launched at each other, without another word.

Their swords met in a fiery dance, each meeting the other halfway perfectly. Tsumi raised an eyebrow impressed . Kicking away , they both crouched, and launched again. As they fought Kambei pulled up an offer, but it was indeed denied, and they continued on, putting their environment to good use. Smoke overgrew the battle area, but each stood in perfect harmony in perfect stance. As they stood, Tsumi caught Kambei's heavy breathing and frowned. _'Ying and Yang.'_

"I'm sorry, but I will have to give in right here. I have made a promise and must keep it. I will battle you after I have defeated the Nobuseri, unless...you would strike me while my back was turned." Kambei spoke nonchalantly as if the battle had never taken place. Tsumi shook her head, and watched the two warriors intensely. _'I've found a samurai...worth his title.' _Silence over took the field, but was overturned by Kikucho. Tsumi lost her smile as Kiku's sword was flung to the side, and Kambei had slashed Kyuzo's sword to the ground. Soon enough, Kikucho landed with his posterior in the air. Tsumi spared a chuckle, but returned her eyes to Kyuzo who sheathed his own sword.

"Another time." The blonde turned and walked towards her, disapproval written across his face. Unable to meet his eyes, she looked down. Ever since she'd come to Ayamaro, Kyuzo was her teacher and idol. he held discipline far beyond her own, and skills she could only hope of gaining. Everything she knew had been taught by the swordsman, and she lived on her abilities. Of all the things she'd done, it was only now that she'd began to feel his disappointment in her. He was one of the few people that made her feel comfortable, and one of the few that made the awkward atmosphere go away.

"We should get going..." She whispered. Kyuzo nodded, and continued up the stairs. Without a second glance behind, she followed him.

As they arrived at the palace, Tsumi frowned, stopping at the gate. Kyuzo stopped as well, and turned, keeping his eye on her. Sighing, she shook her head and entered the palace.

"Lord Ayamaro calls you to him. Immediately. Come." Kyuzo turned the hall, as did she. Stopping at a rice paper door, they both lowered into a crouching position and set their swords down, before going inside. Crawling through the tiny hole, Tsumi stayed on her knees, bowing her head.

"Lord Ayamaro." Her voice rang in unison with Kyuzo's and Tsumi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, turning her head to look toward Kyuzo. They only addressed him when about tu be punished. What had Kyuzo done to go against his orders? Frowning, Tsumi felt herself bury in more guilt. Not only had she gotten herself in trouble, but she had gotten her own master in an unfavorable situation, and she knew she would pay for it.

"Tsumi I shall address you first. By helping a farm peasant, you have cost me five of my own samurai. By staying, and _failing _to capture the girl under young master Ukyo's request, you have disgraced the Ayamaro family name-"

"I apologize." Tsumi answered quietly, pressing her forehead against the floor. Ayamaro stared distastefully at her, before continuing on.

"Kyuzo, by going against my order and following after Tsumi as an act of lessening her consequence, you have shown disobedience. By battling with the samurai and also returning without the girl, you have shown failure."

"I apologize."

"I'm sure you both are sorry for your actions now, but I will not have this happen again. As you are under _my _command, I will not allow any room for disobedience or treason. You, Kyuzo, I understand your attachment to this girl, as she is your student, but her consequences are of my dealing not yours. If I so choose to put her to death, it my decision alone, and you will not interfere. As punishment, Tsumi, you will be whipped at the knees, then subjected to kneel in salt for an hour, with arms spread wide in a straight line. If, by chance, your arms lower, that will be a strike to the back. As for your consequence, Kyuzo, you will be the one to strike her." He finished his small speech, and gestured for us to leave the room. With one last bow, they left.

As they walked into the halls, Tsumi bowed toward Kyuzo, remorse shown on her face. It was a silent apology understood between both of them. He set a hand on her shoulder, and continued to walk on. To move on, they had to get through the punishment, an hour of it.


End file.
